marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nuada (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Lludd Llaw Eraint (Welsh name), Lud, Nodons (Gaulish name), Nuadhu, Nuadens Argatlam of the Silver Hand, Nuadens, Nuada Airgetlám ("Nuada of the Silver Hand"), Nauda of the Silver Hand, Naudu Lord of the Great Abyss | Identity = | Affiliation = The Celtic Gods; formerly | Relatives = Gwynn, Gwythr (sons);Category:Nuada Family Iarbonel (father);Category:Iarbonel Family Gaea/Danu (mother);Category:Gaea Family The Dagda, Leir, Ogma (brothers); Badb, Macha, Morrigan, Ériu (sisters); Bres (nephew); "Nuada" (former host with fragment of his divine life essence); numerous others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Tír na nÓg, Otherworld (formerly Finias); formerly Britain, Earth | Gender = Male | Height = 7'7" | Weight = 825 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (formerly black)Category:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = Thor & Hercules: Encyclopaedia Mythologica #1 | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = God of warriors, sky god, sun god,ruler of Finias; Former king of the Celtic Gods; former king of BritainCategory:War DeitiesCategory:Sky DeitiesCategory:Sun DeitiesCategory:British Monarchs | Education = Trained in combat and druid magic | Origin = Tuatha de Danaan | PlaceOfBirth = Tír na nÓg, Otherworld | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio; Keith Pollard | First = Thor #300 | Overview = '''Nuadhu', or Lud, was the leader of the pantheon Tuatha de Danaan. The demon Ludi was possibly a degenerated Celtic god and was believed to be Llud, a British king circa 55BC, that ascended into godhood after his death. | HistoryText = Origins and early years Nuada was the son of Iarbonel and Danu, and was born and raised in Tír na nÓg, Otherworld. He eventually came to rule Finias, one of the four cities of the Tuatha de Danaan. He was the god of warriors, the sky god, the sun god, and the Lord of the Great Abyss. Hyborian Age During the Hyborian age, Nuadens Argatlam of the Silver Hand was worshiped by the Picts. According to Diviatix, chief druid of Pictland, Nuadens brough Conan from Cimmeria to crush evil in the world west. Tuatha on Earth Following Iarbonel's death, under Nuada's leadership (with his younger brother The Dagda as second-in-command), the Tuatha de Danaan left their cities and, circa 1896 BC, traveled through an interdimensional nexus to the Earth realm, and arrived on the Irish mainland. There, he led them to victory against the Fir Bolg, worshipers of their enemies the Fomorians, during the First Battle of Mag Tuired, but was grievously injured by the Fir Bolg champion Sreng who cut off his right hand. The Tuatha then established a stronghold at the Hill of Tara. Unable to lead anymore, he was succeeded by his nephew Bres, secretly fathered by the Fomorian Elathan. Nuada was eventually crafted a prosthetic super-scientifically right hand in sterling silver by the god of medecine Dian Cecht, granting him incredible punching and griping strength. After seven years of Bres' rule, he was deposed. He fled to the Fomorians and convinced them to attack the Tuatha. After the Second Battle of Mag Tuired, the Dagda emerged as the Tuatha's ruler. Upon the arrival of the Milesians in 350 AD, the gods reliquished their holdings and returned to Otherworld. An agreement made with the Milesian druid Amergin established that the Milesians would worship the Tuatha, who would protect Ireland in return. King of Britain Nuada possessed a mortal host, and became King of Britain for a brief time, and fathered the gods Gwynn and Gwythr, respectively gods of springtime and winter. During his reign, the dragon Y Ddraig Goch ("The Red Dragon") fought the White Dragon of the Saxons who intended to invade the lands of the Britons. Nuada trapped the dragons by luring them into pits filled with mead, and imprisoned them at the hillock at Dinas Emrys, where they remained imprisoned for centuries. False Nuada When his host died, Nuada left the body and returned to Otherworld to rejoin his fellow gods, but the host clung to a fragment of Nuada's divine life essence in his last moments. The fragment was consigned to Oblivion where the host descended into madness, eventually believing that he was the true Nuada. The false Nuada formed a small group of followers within Oblivion along the centuries. He ordered them to forge mystical black stones that absorbed and stored human hated. Celestial Third Host Circa 1000 AD, Nuada was present to the Council of Godheads assembled by Odn to discuss the threat of the Celestials' Third Host. Modern Age Eventually, the mystical black stones accumulated enough energy for the false Nuada to escape Oblivion and return to Earth, where he attempted to reclaim his assumed legacy. He was defeated by the Young Gods who formed a Uni-Mind. The life essence fragment presumably returned to its source. | Powers = Nuada possessed the conventional superhuman physical attributes of the Celtic gods, with additional powers: *'Enhanced Superhuman Strength:' Nuada's strength was enhanced, enabling him to lift about 90 tons. ** Prosthetic hand: His right hand was a prosthetic super-scientifically crafted in sterling silver by the god of medecine Dian Cecht, granting incredible punching and griping strength *'Enhanced Superhuman Durability' | Abilities = Nuada was trained and well-versed in druid magic, though he prefered to engage in hand-to-hand combat. He was a highly skilled warrior and tactician. | Strength = Nuada's strength enabed him to lift about 90 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Nuada's right hand was a prosthetic super-scientifically crafted in sterling silver. He also possessed the magic sword Claiomh Solais (the "Sword of Light"), his weapon of choice, a blade who burned with mystic energy and could cleave opponents in half. | Notes = * This character is adapted from the mythological Nodens / Nuada Airgetlám / Lludd Llaw Eraint. ** Another version, Nodens from the Cthulhu Mythos, was created by H.P. Lovecraft in "The Strange High House in the Mist" (1926). His name was mentioned in . | Trivia = * Nuada was already known as "of the Silver Hand" circa 10,000 BC, when the loss of his hand occured circa 1896 BC, and its remplacement by a silver prosthetic later. | Links = * Nodens at Wikipedia * Nuada Airgetlám at Wikipedia * Lludd Llaw Eraint at Wikipedia. }} Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Pictish Deities Category:Mythological Figures Category:Strategists